Noah the Chameleon (Mystic Forest Fighters)
Noah the Chameleon is one of the main protagonists from Mystic Forest Fighters. Originally a rather nervous and timid chameleon, Noah evolved into a noble companion and fierce fighter, all under the guidance and support of the adults in his life, particularly from Luke, Joey, and B.I.. From helping slay the notorious serial killer Enchi, to winning the Dragon Games, and fighting among the resistance force in order to defeat the tyrannical King Hubert, Noah became a wise and a hardened chameleon despite his young age, and serves under Luke as a member of his royal court. Bio Noah is a young, bright, adventurous - and an often shy - chameleon who is a resident of Enchino after both he and friend Luke, a werewolf, traveled there together after Noah, a wild animal in America at the time, ran away from a neglectful home with parents and siblings who did not care nor want him in their presence, believing that he may have been either a complete stranger or simply a mistake at birth. Regardless, Noah was unable to make it far after he had left his now former home, being caught in torrential downpour, thunder, and lightning. This scared the young chameleon, and ultimately made him to believe that his demise was near, accepting his potential death in the process. Luke, being a magic user, was on his way to Enchino when he both heard and saw Noah, prompting him to help. After taking Noah to a safe place, Luke used his magical powers and granted Noah the abilities to talk fluently in the English language, to have a much better perception of everyone and everything around him, and to have a longer life. His age as a wild chameleon in terms of human years effectively made him twelve. Since then, Luke and Noah had bonded heavily with one another both before and during their journey to Enchino, becoming the best of friends. Luke taught Noah everything he knew during this time together, and because of this, the chameleon is friendly and kind to all, despite his shy nature when it comes to strangers - especially those who he deems as "predators". However, given time, Noah is able to make friends very easily with his overall positive nature. As a result, those who know Noah tend to grow a sense of appreciation for him, admiring his lively personality. Noah also strives to be as bold and as courageous as he possibly can, being heavily inspired by the likes of Luke and Joey. The chameleon is very curious and open to learn more about what all the world has in store for him, no matter the danger it may have. In the Games Noah is one of the few characters to have appeared in every single video game based on the Enchino franchise, all developed by Sega. More specifically, Mystic Forest Fighters - Forest Brawlers and Mystic Forest Fighters - Land of One. In Forest Brawlers, Noah is one of the four starting characters the player can select to play as. Among these four, Noah is arguably the weakest, with traits and characteristics from the television show corresponding to those of the game itself. Noah is able to use his tongue and tail as primary means of attacking, as well as blending in to his surroundings and using a dashing ability as his special attacks that makes harming him much more difficult. Completing this campaign will unlock Greg and will also help in furthering the progress to unlock Saad. Noah is also required to unlock Fertwin. Noah is one of two central characters in Land of One. He can use his tongue to swing across gaps and fight enemies. He can also use his tail to attack, and will grow faster and stronger as he levels up. Joey and Purry appear as Noah's "Buddy" characters that can be switched to during his levels. He is playable in the Forest of Enchino, Rain Forest, Courtyard, Dungeons and Return to Enchino stages. In the third game of The Showstoppers crossover series, Time and Punishment, Noah appears during the Enchino stage. The player starts out by meeting Luke, who states that the Zeekos have taken over Enchino and have captured some of his friends. Noah is among these friends, being the last of four that must be saved, following Lucille, Greg, and Joey respectively. After rescuing Noah, both he and Luke will become permanent playable characters in the game. Noah is able to use his tongue and tail as attacks, as well as honing his ability to blend into his surroundings to sneak up on grunts and to get past obstacles. New to this game also shows off Noah's martial arts skills and knowledge as seen in the television show. In the Comics Main Series In the main comic series, Noah is learning to fight and meditate under B.I.'s teaching. He is shown to be much more serious and educated than in the first two seasons of the show. He is a skilled combatant, shown to be well-trained with a bow and arrows. Although he is more serious, his childlike nature does come out when he bonds with his new friend in Sargoga, Honar the Komodo Dragon. Mystic Forest Fighters 500 In Mystic Forest Fighters 500, Noah has shed his mortal skin to become a spirit, continuing to watch over the Dragon Key with Luke. He is very laid-back and quiet, in the same way his mentor B.I. was. However, Noah eagerly awaits the day that he can pass the key down to a new holder so that he can cross over and be with all of his deceased friends once again. In Other Media Both Noah and Luke have appeared in a series of commercials to advertise the new King Choc candy bar, in which these commercials have depicted many zany antics that the two would each devise in order to steal the chocolate bar from one another, all of them ending with either Noah or Luke speaking King Choc's slogan. Noah, as well as the other primary characters of Mystic Forest Fighters, all appear on several different amounts of merchandise, including t-shirts, caps, backpacks, notebooks, and much more. Actions figures and toys produced by Mattel have also been created, with figures ranging from all of the characters in the series. As a result of Noah's small size, a life-size figurine was easily made. This remains a popular sell to this day and has been publicly acclaimed all around for its near perfection. Trivia *In Mystic Forest Fighters, Noah is ten years older than he originally was back in Enchino the Mystic Forest, making him twelve. **This could very well mean that Noah is the youngest member in the history of the Mystic Forest Fighters guild, although this has yet to be officially confirmed. **This could also mean that Noah is the youngest contestant to ever participate in any of the Dragon Games at thirteen, but like before, this was never confirmed to be true. *Unlike chameleons in the real world, Noah can change the color of his scales to blend into the colors of the environment around him whenever he wants, as well as based on his mood. **This is a result of the magic that Luke used on Noah after discovering him in the wild. *Noah's favorite color is purple. Category:Mystic Forest Fighters Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Chameleons Category:Dragon Games Participants